This invention relates to seed planting and fertilizer spreading implements in general and particularly to such implements having augers for distributing seed and fertilizer.
It is desirable to route seed grain from a central hopper and continuously supply secondary hoppers spaced from the central hopper for transferring the seed grain to individual planters. Typically, planter systems in general have utilized auger arrangements with a plurality of small hoppers or boxes are located adjacent planter drills. This arrangement generally requires extensive stopping and starting operations for a farmer/operator to refill the small hoppers from a central storage facility or transport truck. Moreover, some operators use a heavy, complex arrangement of augers which tends to increase the cost and is subject to a high degree of maintenance.
In an effort to eliminate the above problem, certain devices have utilized the so-called air distribution system, which has a central hopper with a network of air hoses acting as fluid conveyors to transport material from the central hopper to the drills. An air system requires an inordinate amount of power, due in part to the dozens of individual hoses through which seed is distributed. The air hoses are cumbersome, tend to snarl and tangle, and are susceptible to clogging. Furthermore, the air distribution system utilizes plastic hoses that tend to split and require maintenance. Clogging is a problem because of the narrow inner diameter of the hoses, particularly at bends, thus necessitating a high amount of maintenance by the farmer or operator. Furthermore, typical air systems regulate the flow of material by controlling discharge from a large central hopper, instead of near the remote planter drills, which is more accurate.
It is also desirable to achieve a constant planting depth for the seeds. The planting depth is dependent on the depth to which a furrow is dug in the soil. If the seeds are planted at the proper depth, it is more likely that they will receive the proper amount of moisture and fertilizer, thus improving the chances for a good crop. If seeds are planted to deep, they will germinate, but will not be able to reach the ground surface and will consequently die. If the planting depth is too shallow, the seed may not get enough moisture to allow germination.
There are various problems associated with maintaining a constant planting depth. Most fields which are to be planted have an undulating terrain and the soil is of varying degrees of hardness. These and other factors can affect the depth to which a furrow opener extends into the field, resulting in inconsistent and improper planting depths. This problem is compounded by the use of a number of individual hoppers situated above the furrow openers. As the seed is planted, the weight in the hopper is lessened, thereby applying unequal pressure to the furrow openers and associated press wheels.
It is also advantageous to provide a farm implement that has extension sections that can be folded upwardly for transport and storage. However, some systems that use small individual seed hoppers cannot be folded unless the hoppers are nearly empty. Thus, unless the operator can accurately estimate the amount of seed to be used on a particular field, the hoppers may have to be manually emptied prior to transportation to another field.
If excess seed or fertilizer accumulates in a secondary hopper or drill box, the seed may be damaged and the fertilizer may clump together. Attempts to provide adequate amounts of seed and fertilizer without providing an excess amount that can be damaged, have not been fruitful. In addition to seed damage, the distribution system can be damaged if excess seed accumulates. The mechanical drivers can jam or break as a result of build-up of seed or fertilizer, which places an excessive load on the mechanism. Previous efforts to accurately control against build-up of excess material have also not been successful.
Furthermore, it is desirable to have a drill feed system that can be utilized with other farm implements, such as standard cultivators.
The present invention provides a foldable drill implement having a supply hopper mounted on a center frame section. A broadcast hopper is spaced from the supply hopper and mounted on the center frame section and extends onto wing frame sections. The supply hopper and the broadcast hopper are connected by various augers that distribute materials, such as seed and fertilizer, to be planted. The augers maintain a level of fill in the broadcast hopper, and recycling augers return accumulated excess material from outer ends of the broadcast hopper for redistribution to planter drills. The wing sections fold relative to the center frame section and utilize swing plates and spacer plates to dampen oscillation of the wing sections. Controls regulate flow of material by sensing accumulated excess material and deactuating the augers.